Identity Keeper
by TinkLoloa
Summary: Adam races to protect his daughter from a hit man that threatens to kill her if she reveals his henas crime


She landed hard as she tumbled off of her bike, Adam cringed he hated seeing his little girl in pain and he also hated the sight of blood. To his surprise Emma stood up on her feet, and then let out an ear piercing scream. Something told him that it wasn't because she fell off her bike. Adam ran full force through the screen door, rocking it hard on its hinges. Emma was standing smack dab in the middle of their gravel driveway.

"Are you okay?!" Adam yelled at his five year old daughter. Emma didn't say anything she just raised her arm shoulder length into the air. He looked at her arm, was it hurt? Then he realized that it wasn't her arm that was damaged, she was pointing across the street at a man who lay face down on a driveway.

Chapter 2 – The Hit

John's job was simple and quick, the only difficult thing about it was keeping his identity a secret. His next "hit" was Jeremiah Tink, a lawyer at one of the most powerful law firms in Michigan. Jeremiah had stumbled across some personal information the John's client didn't want leaked out.

John packed his model 342 PD into in to its case, he made sure it was loaded 5 bullets John only needed one shot to finish the job. His brief case contained several belongings his gun, the hits address, a new passport and a wallet that contained only cash. He hit the button that would unlock his sleek new porch curiosity of his last client. The inside was quiet he alone with himself and his thoughts. John didn't like to think. Often when he had time to think he could only think about the night his wife and two children were brutally murdered. John constantly asked himself,

"Why did I live, why me not them?!"

His thinking time was over; he pulled into the driveway with the same address that was written on his paper. There was a man in the driveway he was unlocking a navy BMW; this had to be Jeremiah Tink. John opened his briefcase once again and pulled out his gun. He then hung it from his belt loop. John opened his door and stepped out.

"Who are you?" The supposed Jeremiah Tink beamed.

John pulled his gun from his belt loop and pointed it at Jeremiah's head.

"The last person you'll ever see!" John said as he pulled the trigger.

He was right it only took one shot and Jeremiah was down and dead. Things went too quickly had John forgotten something? Yes he had forgotten the most important job of being a hit man he had overlooked seeing if there were any people around that witness this murder. John turned his head slowly out of the corner of his eye he could see a small child standing across the street looking straight at him. He spun around quickly with the gun still in his hand, he aimed then pointed. The little girl had to be at least five years old, she let out an ear piercing scream. John had to hurry and get out of here were there was a screaming child there would be a worried parent. He ran to his car and sped off. He was just in time as he looked out the rear view mirror he saw a lanky man standing over Jeremiah's lifeless body.

Chapter 3- Protecting Emma

What would you say if you couldn't speak? What would you do if you couldn't move? What would you say if you were in shock? Emma sat in the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her securely. Adam was finished talking to some police officers about what he saw and he started walking towards Emma, then out of nowhere a man stood in his path.

" The man who killed Jeremiah Tink is a skilled assassin who knows where you live, I think it would be best if you and your daughter entered into the witness protection program, what she witnessed was a terrible thing and we don't think you would want any more harm to come to her"

He was right Adam didn't want any more harm to come to her and if the only way that she was going to be protected was by entering the Witness Protection Program, and then he would do it. Adam looked once more at his little girl and made the decision final.

"Okay" One word was all he needed.

The ambulance took them to the Hospital. Adam held her hand as they walked to the children's ward side by side. He didn't think that Emma needed to be examined but a paramedic assured him that it would be the best thing to do for her. They walked past a glass room that had happy children playing with toys, and to Adam's surprise Emma didn't even raise her head to look. A doctor greeted them at a door.

"I'm Dr. Mae please follow me." A woman in a white lab coat told them. She led them to a small white examining room. Dr. Mae signalled Adam to prop Emma onto the examining table. Emma was light in Adams arm's he didn't feel like letting her go but he did as he put her onto the table.

"Can you tell me your name please sweetheart?"

Emma's lips remained, as if they were glued shut.

Adam and Emma sat in the back of the black SUV a FBI agent on each side, even though there were only room for three people. How could my life have changed in one day? Adam asked himself this over and over. He had to be strong for Emma, even though he felt like burying his head in his hands and crying his eyeballs out. Emma had changed so drastically in 24 hours; she was once a little girl who was full of laughter and life. Now her mind only contained the Brutal murder of Jeremiah Tink it replayed itself like a broken record. It wasn't like Emma didn't want to talk it was just that she had no words that could convey her feelings.

The gas gusler of a truck was taking them somewhere in California far, far away from their simple home in Michigan. Finally the truck pulled up to a beach house facing the Ocean. It was spectacular the wall facing the ocean was all windows. Not very private thought Adam, although it was nowhere near any homes. And it rested delicately on a hill covered with palm trees and other plants.

``Wait here`` An FBI agent with perfectly coiffed hair instructed. Adam guessed that they were searching the perimeter. In five minutes they returned,

"Alright it's safe to come out now sweetheart" the chubbier FBI agent held his hand out to Emma. She looked into Adams eyes for approval.

"It's alright Em he`s a good guy." Adam thought about what he had said for a long time. Had he taught her about bad guys?

Chapter 4- Unforgivable mistakes

John slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. He had never made a mistake before, why had he overlooked this small child? It was all over the news now "SMALL CHILD WITNESSES MURDER!" His client was sure to see this, and if that kid could testify against him he was sure to go to jail. Obviously the child would be put into protection, it would only take him a few minutes for him to access the FBI mainframe and see where she was located. The sudden John's disposable cell phone started to blare with his client's ringtone. Even though he had never met his client before, he recognized his voice immediately.

"You've put both of our identities in danger." The deep voice yelled.

"I know sir I've gotten it taken care of; I'm going to find her." He did not yet understand how he was going to do this, but he was pretty sure it involved some illegal hacking. He pulled out his macbook. In a few short minutes he had accessed the FBI mainframe. Wait a second, what was the child's name? John would have to do some further investigating to find this out. That meant returning to the scene of the crime.

John pulled onto that same fateful street; he would perimeter the area to see if there was anyone out doors he could ask about the little girl. The first person that he saw was an older woman weeding her itch, which was odd considering that it, was near winter. He pulled up beside her.

"Excuse me Miss," The older women looked up from her pointless gardening job. "Can you tell me the name of the family that lives in that house?" John pointed to a moderately sized brick house.

"Ohh that's were Adam and Emma Codesy live, that little girl is the sweetest but you won't be finding them home anytime soon they are on vacation."

And without saying a word Adam rolled up his window and sped off once again.

Chapter 5- Disappearing acts.

"Brendan" Adam said looking at himself in the mirror. He had to get used to his name now being Brendan Jackson, you would think after 2 weeks of being Brendan he would get used to it, he hadn't. Emma had now become Peyton Jackson and still had not spoken a word. Two weeks ago they were a normal family, who did normal things. For some reason Adam's normal life seemed like a distant dream that had never happened.

A few days earlier they had a scare with a beach hobo who desperately wanted into their home. Adam wasn't prepared how would he have protected himself or more importantly Emma if this man wanted to hurt them. He wasn't going to take any more chances, so he went into town and bought himself a gun.

A few days later in the early morning Adam arose as he always did to pour him a cup of coffee and watch the wave's crash down on the beach below. He held the gun in his hand and then set it down on the worn out coffee table. Adam nestled himself comfortably against the door frame, and for once he had no worries in the world.

"Hello Adam or is it Brendan I'm so confused" A man in all black popped in front of Adam. Adam jumped back but the man had gotten a strong hold on him.

"My name is John, and I'm wondering where I can find your little brat!" John said in an angry voice. Just then Emma popped from around the corner. John raised his gun at her, but a sudden surge of adrenaline from Adam, pushed his arm down.

"Please don't hurt her she's only five, you can take me instead she won't say anything to anyone" Adam pleaded with the annoyed assassin. It was no use John raised his gun up to the little girl once again, Adam still blocking his path. Emma peaked out from Adam's side the alarm in her eyes were evident. Then out of nowhere she pulled out a small gun and before John knew what was happening he was shot in the abdomen.

"I love you daddy" She Said as Adam hugged her hard.

Emma had finally found the words to express her feelings. And they all kinda did live happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
